BLACK HEART
by black-wings-of-darkness
Summary: Pós HPB. Harry tenta salvar sua sanidade enquanto se prepara para buscar as horcruxes.


N/A: Um pouco diferente das minhas outras fics. Leia que você vai entender. Ah! sugiro que escutem a musica. Não necessariamente

Enquanto lê a fic, é só que eu gosto dela. ; P

David Usher - Black, Black Heart

Something ugly this way comes

Through my fingers sliding inside

All these blessings all these words

Godless underneath your cover

Search for pleasure search for pain

In this world now I am undying

I unfurl my flag my nation helpless

Black black heart why would you offer more

Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?

I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core

I'm eating all your kings and queens

All your sex and your diamonds

As I begin to lose my grip

On these realities you're sending

Taste your mind and taste your sex

I'm naked underneath your cover

Covers lie and we will bend and borrow

With the coming sign

The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape

Black black heart why would you offer more

Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?

I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core

I'm eating all your kings and queens

All your sex and your diamonds

Black black heart why would you offer more

Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?

I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core

I'm eating all your kings and queens

All your sex and your diamonds

All your sex and your diamonds

All your sex and your diamonds

All your sex and your diamonds

All your sex and your diamonds

Estava sentado olhando a vista que tinha através da janela, Aquele bairro pateticamente 'perfeito' nada fora do lugar, as casas iguais, as pessoas todas 'respeitáveis' e de boa fé... Contrastando com ele, que no ponto de vista de seus tios e do resto daquelas pessoas era errado, torto, talvez ate não tivesse uma índole boa.

Que ridículo. De novo estava se perdendo nesses pensamentos inúteis. Depois de tudo, agora eram inúteis. De novo a dor.

E ele sentava esperando o tempo passar, escutando musica no gravador trouxa que Hermione tinha lhe dado. Ele agora era maior de idade podia fazer magia como bem entendesse, tinha lançado um Silencio no quarto e escutava há horas a mesma musica, acabara de passar a meia noite, tinha dezessete...

Seus olhos vazios presos em lugar nenhum. Tão parado que alguns diriam que era uma estátua de cera, exceto pelo quase imperceptível movimento do peito subindo e descendo. Se levantou e caminhou pesadamente até um espelho grande que havia conjurado eu um canto qualquer do quarto.

Não se via diferente em absoluto, os cabelos ainda rebeldes, espetados, olhos ainda tão verdes, o mesmo nariz, a mesma boca..., o que via era esse garoto pálido, sempre magricela, apesar de sua diferença de estatura para com Rony, estava diminuindo rapidamente, prova de que ele estava crescendo sim, agora era tão, ou mais alto que qualquer garoto de sua idade, não teria mais vergonha de garota nenhuma ser mais alta, só que agora não fazia mais diferença. Isso agora era inútil. De novo a dor.

O que ele esperava era coragem, um pouco mais do que geralmente precisava, e também que cessasse seu tumulto interno. Dumbledore morto. Snape tinha fugido com Draco Malfoy, os dois deviam agora estar beijando a barra das vestes de Voldemort, e lambendo suas botas. Harry sentiu um acesso de fúria ao lembrar de Snape, sempre ali, tão próximo de todos, enganando seu mentor, que lhe dera apoio e o protegera do ministério quando ele se 'redimiu' do que fez a mando de Voldemort. E agora tinha-o matado. Sem um pingo de remorso, e quase sem hesitar. Ele se lembrou das ultimas palavras do diretor, forçado a implorar para alguém indigno como Snape por sua vida. Se lembrou do diretor caído, o olhar sempre cintilante apagado. De novo a dor.

Agora com o diretor morto ele estava só na busca pelos horcruxes. Só como tinha que ser. Ele não era como os outros. Não deveria ter vivido com gente normal, agora iria ser duas vezes mais difícil se separar dos que amava. Rony e Mione... os leais, os verdadeiros amigos, aqueles a quem ele confiaria a vida, e sabia, eles fariam o mesmo. E ainda havia ela. Aquela que mais doía ter que deixa pra trás. O nome doce que escapou em um sussurro de seus lábios.

- Ginny...

Os três queriam ir com ele na próxima aventura. Agora com a escola fechada eles não iriam mesmo estudar, não aceitavam se transferir para outra escola, mas ele não podia aceitar, ia ser muito difícil se separar deles, mas não havia escolha, ele não podia aceitar que eles corressem perigo mortal novamente por sua causa, ele tinha que enfrentar aquilo sozinho.

Suspirou. Doía tanto aquele peso que carregava. Não tinha pais em quem se apoiar nos momentos difíceis, os amigos longe, Sirius morto e Dumbledore também, Remus era alguém em poderia pensar obter consolo e ajuda, mas ele estava muito atarefado cuidando da Ordem com McGonnagal, os novos líderes, ele estava totalmente só. E ainda tinha que matar Voldemort, não ousava mais se enganar pensando que qualquer hora Dumbledore iria aparecer com um plano milagroso pra terminar com tudo e ele nem precisaria sujar as mãos... não. Essa inocência e ingenuidade ele não tinha mais o direito de ter. Trincou os dentes e cerrou com força os olhos. Não iria chorar.

Harry odiava se sentir assim. Fraco, vulnerável, pequeno...

Oh Merlin! De novo não por favor!

A angustia apertando o peito, o nó na garganta, as lagrimas involuntárias, o corpo tremendo violentamente...

As imagens começaram a passar dançando á sua frente, a dança da morte. Crianças trouxas em um parque de diversões sendo torturadas. Sua culpa. O desespero dos pais para salvar suas crianças, sua culpa. A alegria obscena dos Comensais ao verem tudo aquilo, ao causarem tudo aquilo, e a gargalhada cruel de Voldemort, se deliciando com as atrocidades cometidas em seu nome. Por sua causa. Ele fazia questão de que o garoto visse tudo, com todos os detalhes, os sons, até mesmo os cheiros pútridos e o gosto de sangue, tudo isso Voldemort conseguira lhe obrigar a assistir. Ele estava se aperfeiçoando nos requintes de crueldade... Rony morto. Mione morta. Os Weasleys. Os membros da Ordem. Seus pais mortos. Sirius morto. Ginny morta.

Harry Potter ofegava caído no chão. A respiração rasa e irregular. Os soluços agora o sacudiam todo, sem que ele conseguisse frear, os olhos brilhando mais que o normal, iluminados pelas lagrimas que se derramavam pelo, rosto e pescoço, a dor o dilacerando por dentro, tudo, tudo era sua culpa, só sua, toda a dor, tudo aquilo era sua responsabilidade. Se encolheu ao máximo para não gritar, apertando a mão com força até sentir as unhas machucando a palma. Sentiu dor, mas não o suficiente.

Se apoiou com extrema dificuldade nos cotovelos, e depois se obrigou a ficar sentado, a sua cicatriz doía horrivelmente, a cada um desses ataques parecia que vinha pior. Em geral ele agora podia fazer magia sem varinha, mais as imagens que afloravam sem parar na sua cabeça não o deixavam fazer nada, conjurou com extrema dificuldade, apenas com o pensamento, uma lamina afiada. Ficou olhando a luz da lua refletir sobre o metal, hesitante. Ele oscilava, perdendo o senso de equilíbrio devido à dor e a agonia. Chegava a pensar que nunca voltaria a um estado de sobriedade, tamanha dor. Uma pontada mais forte, quase sufocante, quando ele relembrou suas feridas mais recentes,quando viu o diretor morrer na sua frente sem que pudesse fazer nada, o medo de sucumbir a loucura o fez decidir. Com essa dor ele não sabia lidar, ia acabar perdendo o resto de sua sanidade.

Encostou suavemente o objeto no pulso esquerdo, sentindo a frieza do metal. Seus dedos sem firmeza alguma, fez pressão. Um soluço engasgado escapou-lhe.

O líquido grosso verteu em filetes, rapidamente, as pulsações lancinantes o atingiram. O chão começava a ficar vermelho, ele assistia fascinado, as poças de carmim. Sentiu a dor, mas ainda não era suficiente. Cortou agora superficialmente, as pontas dos dedos. Esperou. A sua vista se turvou, e ele pendeu para o lado, a cabeça bateu no chão, com um baque surdo. Seus olhos se fechavam irresistivelmente. A umidade viscosa alcançava agora seu rosto ele podia sentir. Seu corpo ia ficando anestesiado, um torpor muito bem vindo. A dor passando.

Sentia frio, perdia muito sangue.

Tinha vontade de se entregar de vez. Nunca mais Voldemort, nunca mais pesadelos, nunca mais manchetes estúpidas, nunca mais interesseiros, nunca mais...

Nunca mais Ron.

Nunca mais Mione.

Nunca mais Ginny.

Nunca, nunca mais, nada.

Mas ele se lembrou. Ainda tinha muito o que fazer. Pela memória dos que morreram. Pela liberdade dos que viviam presos involuntariamente nessa guerra. Por Dumbledore, por Sirius, pela memória dos marotos, os verdadeiros: James, Remus, Sirius e mais tarde Lily. Por Ron, por Mione, por Ginny.

Isso tinha que ser algo emergencial, uma solução extremada. Sabia que era perigoso, a escuridão lúgubre era tentadora, muito tentadora. Como estar em uma cama macia e quente, com muito sono, um dia poderia simplesmente não conseguir mais voltar. Se perder para sempre.

Aos pouco o ritmo cardíaco voltava ao normal. A respiração desacelerava. E então tudo cessou. Menos o sangue. Zonzo por causa da quantidade perdida, e enjoado por causa do cheiro metálico, Harry fechou as feridas. Com essa dor era fácil lidar. Podia fazer tudo mecanicamente, automaticamente. Limpou o chão e seu braço. Era simples, sem traumas, sem pavor.

Não tinha ficado nada, a não ser uma fina linha avermelhada no pulso. Por que sua pele era toda imaculada? Ele deveria todas as cicatrizes do mundo, deixou mais essa um pouco acima das outras que já tinha feito. Somavam agora cinco, um feixe de retas paralelas, quantas vezes mais ia precisar disso? Quantos rompantes ia enfrentar?

Se olhava em um enorme espelho a sua frente, queria ver novamente sua imagem. Seu corpo parecia enganosamente puro, pele branca, pálida, agora mais ainda, ele nunca repunha o sangue que perdia.

Quase totalmente imberbe, os traços que pareciam que nunca ia mudar os olhos enormes como os de um gato, o nariz fino e pequeno, a boca grande que ele sempre achara terrivelmente feminina, cheia de mais. Nenhuma mancha. Apenas a cicatriz na testa. O pescoço comprido, o pomo-de-adão, também não tão desenvolvido quanto se espera na sua idade. O peito liso, as costelas quase aparecendo, passou pelas calças largas do pijama e olhou os pés, também pareciam de criança, aquele corpo todo parecia não ser seu. Tudo terrivelmente infantil, tudo nele evocava pureza, inocência, uma inocência que não tinha mais. Seu corpo de acordo com sua mente deveria ser todo marcado, velho, enrugado. Subiu as mãos á altura dos olhos. Os dedos finos e longos, flexíveis. As unhas sujas e compridas por que não tinha animo para cuidar dessas coisas. Voltou ao ponto de partida, as marcas que pareciam ter sido feitas por garras afiadas de um felino qualquer. Se sentia terrivelmente enjoado. A cabeça rodando. Tinha fome, mas o cansaço era maior. Levantou-se e foi deitar.

Amanha o sol vai nascer. A luz vai clarear o dia. Os pássaros vão cantar. As lojas do beco vão abrir. Os estudantes irão para suas aulas. Os pais trabalhar. As pessoas vão viver. Ele ia viver.

Mesmo que não quisesse mais.

N/A: Gente eu fiz isso aqui pouco tempo depois de ler o sexto livro. É pra ser uma song de um capitulo só, mas talvez no futuro com muita inspiração e força de vontade eu continue. E é claro, reviews, no mínimo... 10? Pra eu continuar. Se eu continuar... garanto que vai ser longa, com direito a todas as teorias que eu formulei, li, e ouvi falar sobre os acontecimentos de HPB e mais o que eu conseguir inventar na hora.

Me digam como ficou. E digam se querem ou não continuação.


End file.
